Meet
by syfiftkhr
Summary: Minho bertemu Newt, dan Newt tak menyangka bisa sebegitu 'terkunci'-nya dia terhadap Minho. [ONE-SHOT]


_**Disclaimer : The Maze Runner by James Dashner.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, AU, rate T, Newt's POV and Minho's POV, 3.246 words.**_

 _ **Please enjoy,**_

* * *

 **NEWT**

Newt salah.

Newt salah besar.

Hari-harinya akan terlihat lebih buruk dari biasanya. Dan ini adalah musibah.

Seharusnya Newt tidak pergi ke tempat karnaval tahunan itu diadakan. Seharusnya Newt berdiam diri di rumah saja sembari menghabiskan bacaan 'ringan'-yang biasa dia sebut-sebuah buku tentang pengujian kehidupan di masa depan.

Dan duduk, -sambil sesekali menyesap rasa pahit yang menagih dari kopi hitam, -di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di teras depan rumahnya, menyaksikan matahari terbenam, menunggu langit berubah gelap.

Membiarkan hembusan angin memainkan helai-helai rambut pirangnya, membelainya dengan perasaan yang menggelitik di sekitar daerah tengkuk, mendengar dedaunan bergemerisik di atas kepalanya, dan nyanyian para burung di musim semi..

Bukan malah sebaliknya.

Newt memang bodoh.

* * *

 **MINHO**

Apa salah jika Minho bilang, _kau manis dengan sweater hitam itu_ pada pemuda berambut pirang bernama Newt?

Pemuda yang baru dia temui di acara karnaval tahunan tadi, begitu membuat diri Minho antusias untuk mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh lagi, yang bahkan, pemikiran ini benar-benar terasa _bukan_ dirinya.

Minho tahu, dan dia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Bagaimana cara pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu berjalan menuju tempat pembelian tiket.

Yang akhirnya membuat segalanya dimulai.

"Satu tiket, _please,_ " kata pemuda itu dengan seulas senyum tipis yang menyisakan lesung di kedua pipinya.

"Silahkan, Tuan. _Enjoy the show!_ " sang kasir memberikan selembar tiket kepada pemuda pirang itu.

Minho sebenarnya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat dimana pemuda pirang itu berada. Bahkan jika pemuda itu lebih _peka_ , Minho hanya berjarak tiga antrian di belakangnya.

Dan setelah pemuda itu berjalan mejauhi tempat pembelian tiket, Minho tahu, matanya tak bisa lepas dari pinggang si pirang.

Maka dia mulai mengambil tindakan gila, segera saja dia menyerobot seorang wanita manis-dengan bandana bermotif loreng warna norak di kepalanya-yang berdiri tepat di mulut tempat pembelian tiket itu.

Minho memaksakan senyum semanis mungkin, memohon lewat matanya pada wanita itu agar dirinya bisa mendapatkan tiket lebih awal.

Untungnya, wanita itu tidak galak. Malah dia hanya bisa mengangguk serta menatap Minho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara kagum dan kaget. Entahlah, Minho tak terlalu memperhatikan.

" _I need the ticket now!"_ kata Minho kepada sang kasir. Minho mencoba untuk tidak panik, tapi semakin pemuda pirang itu melangkah, entah itu satu ataupun beberapa jengkal, dia panik.

"Ini, ambillah. _Enjoy the sh-_ "

" _Thank's!"_

Dan Minho berlari ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

* * *

 **NEWT**

Malam itu suasana hati Newt sedang baik. Cukup baik bila dibandingkan dengan kemarin. Meskipun begitu, dirinya masih perlu penghiburan yang dapat membuat masalah itu, setidaknya, tidak muncul kembali ke permukaan.

Suasana malam itu terlampau meriah. Di arah timur, Newt bisa melihat sekitar dua sampai enam tenda yang terpasang sebagai tempat diadakannya suatu pertunjukkan.

Bagian barat tempat itu berisikan wahana permainan yang biasa dijumpai seperti; komidi putar, bianglala, pontang-panting, arena tembak-dapat-boneka dan semacamnya.

Sedangkan arah utara yang sejarak pandang dengan Newt, adalah sebuah lapangan luas berukuran setengah dari lapangan bola, sudah dibangun tribun-tribun penonton yang dibangun setinggi 6 meter untuk pertunjukan utama.

Warga disini selalu menyambut karnaval tahunan ini dengan penuh suka cita. Banyak balon-balon beraneka warna yang dijajakan penjual balon, permen gula kapas warna merah muda dan biru, terlalu memenuhi pandangan Newt dari ujung ke ujung.

Karnaval kali ini diadakan oleh lebih dari sepuluh rombongan. Dan hampir seluruhnya punya pertunjukan yang spektakuler. Dan Newt sangat menanti-nantikan pertunjukan utama dari karnaval tahun ini; orang berjalan di atas seutas tali yang membentang sejauh satu kilometer hanya dengan galah panjang sebagai penyeimbang langkahnya.

Sampai saat dia telah memesan tiket untuk pertunjukkan itu, Newt dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara, "Kau yakin tidak akan menutup matamu saat melihat orang itu terpeleset?"

Newt refleks menoleh, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa orang ini sok kenal sekali, tapi dia tetap menjawab, "Oh, maksudmu orang yang nanti berjalan diatas sana?" Newt memperhatikan orang ini lebih seksama.

Rambut hitam yang agak berantakan berponi mencuat keatas yang herannya pas sekali dengan wajah asia tirusnya itu, mata hitam jenakanya berkilat-kilat di bawah cahaya lampu, dan dia hanya memakai kemeja biru laut serta celana _jeans,_ juga sepatu kets.

Pemuda asia ini nyengir, membuat kedua mata hitamnya _menghilang_. Yang entah bagaimana terlihat lucu. "Benar sekali. Apa kau datang sendiri?"

Newt tidak yakin apakah dia harus menyukai pemuda ini atau tidak. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau boleh, aku akan ikut nonton bersamamu," pemuda itu mengangkat tiketnya. Dia melanjutkan, "Namamu?"

Newt masih terpana dengan bagaimana pemuda ini terlihat begitu santai seperti tidak ada masalah yang begitu mengusiknya, sampai-sampai Newt tidak tahu jika Minho sudah menarik tangannya ke tribun delapan yang terletak paling belakang, dan paling atas.

Newt memprotes, "Eh, apa-apaan ini! Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Lepaskan aku," Newt mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga melepas pegangan tangan pemuda itu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Tapi pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya. Dia malah tetap menyeret Newt. "Hei, kau dengar tidak? Lepaskan tanganmu, aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Memang dasarnya pemuda ini bebalnya keterlaluan, dia masih tetap tidak peduli. Dia malah terus membawa Newt hingga akhirnya mereka berdua duduk. Bersebelahan. Dengan posisi Newt di kanan pemuda itu.

Tangannya tak dia lepas.

* * *

 **MINHO**

Pemuda pirang ini terlalu kurus.

Apa dia tidak pernah makan? Masa pergelangan tangannya kecil sekali? Minho seperti memegang tangan seorang gadis.

Minho tahu ini tindakan gila yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Pemuda ini, entah kenapa berbeda. Dia punya daya pikat tersendiri. Kesan pertama yang di dapat Minho setelah mengamati pemuda ini adalah misterius.

Rambut pirangnya berantakan tetapi tertata ke kanan, yang menyebabkan dia terlihat begitu manis di bawah sorotan lampu. Mata karamelnya yang tajam, entah kenapa tidak mengusik Minho sama sekali, dan bahkan terlihat indah. Wajahnya yang tidak terkesan menuntut kesempurnaan.. membuat Minho lupa jika dia belum mati dan tidak sedang di surga.

Dengkul Minho terasa tak bersendi. Dia seakan terserang lumpuh saat berada di dekat pemuda ini. Lalu, dia akan berakhir seperti orang bodoh yang benar-benar bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau kira aku bocah tiga tahun?" kata si pirang.

Minho lupa jika dia sedari tadi belum melepaskan genggaman tangan si pirang, maka detik itu juga dia melepaskan genggamannya.

Mendapat nada sarkatis dari pemuda ini membuat dirinya makin lupa keaadan sekitar. Ditambah, Minho nyaris lupa caranya bernapas.

"Hah," katanya. "Akhirnya kau lepaskan juga. Dasar idiot,"

"Hei-"

Pemuda ini langsung melempar tatapan maut yang begitu tajam ke arah Minho. Mau tak mau Minho tidak jadi protes.

Lalu suasana tribun yang tadinya masih sepi kini sudah di penuhi ratusan penonton yang saling riuh dengan komentar dalam percakapan mereka.

Minho berusaha untuk memecah keheningan di antara dirinya dan pemuda ini, "Namamu?"

" _It's Newt. And you are?_ " ucapnya pelan. Mata karamelnya masih terpaku pada tali yang terbentang di atasnya.

Hei, Minho tidak menduga akan di tanya balik, dan benar saja, pemuda ini selalu punya banyak cara untuk membuat Minho mati rasa.

Namanya Newt. Minho merekam nama itu berulang-ulang di otaknya. Nama yang unik.

" _I'm Minho. Nice to see you, Newt._ "

Newt hanya memutar matanya malas, sembari melempar senyum kecil pada Minho. " _Well, nice to meet ya too, shank. And um ... what are ya exactly doin' in here?"_

Minho sudah pasti lupa caranya bicara. Mendapat senyum kecil yang manis dari pemuda pirang ini adalah suatu kenikmatan surgawi yang tak akan pernah Minho mau tukar dengan apapun.

 _Looking for an angel._ Kata Minho dalam hati. Tapi yang terucap malah, "Mencari udara segar. Makin kesini, pikiranku entah kenapa semakin runyam. Apa mungkin aku butuh seseorang untuk berbagi?" sepertinya Minho sudah salah fokus.

Alis si pirang mengerut, membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu memabukkan. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu, semacam 'teman hidup', sepertinya aku butuh _itu._ " jawab Minho yang rasanya ingin sekali menyentuh pipi tirus Newt.

Newt lagi-lagi tersenyum. Setelahnya Newt tertawa kecil. Minho seperti, _ya Tuhan.. aku pasti sudah mati dan pergi ke surga.._ atau, _jangan biarkan waktu bergerak_ dan _bisakah aku peluk pemuda ini?_

Minho mencoba menahan semua godaan itu.

"Baiklah terserah," kata Newt. "Tapi kurasa kau pasti kesini tidak sendiri. Kau bersama pacarmu, mungkin?"

"Enak saja, aku tidak punya pacar. Aku masih menunggu seseorang yang tepat," kata Minho pada Newt. Dari nadanya, Minho terdengar serius.

Tawa Newt berderai. Minho yakin bahwa tawa Newt adalah tawa yang betul-betul tertawa, sekaligus tawa terindah yang pernah Minho dengar. Tidak sumbang dan juga tidak monoton.

"Kau yakin kau sedang tidak mabuk?" tanya Newt. "Karena kau sepertinya bukan tipe orang macam itu," Newt kembali tertawa.

"Sialan." umpat Minho. "Terserahlah, kau sendiri kenapa sendirian? Tidak ada gadis yang ingin pergi denganmu?" tanya Minho tajam.

Tawa Newt berhenti seketika, tatapannya menerawang tak jelas. Sepertinya Minho salah berujar.

Newt memandang kosong ke depan. Dimana hanya ada lapangan seluas setengah lapangan bola, yang terhampar diatasnya rerumputan hijau beserta batu-batuan jenis kerikil yang tersebar acak di antara rumput-rumput itu.

Lampu yang menyorot tepat ke arah tribun, lapangan, dan tempat dimana pertunjukan 'orang di atas tali', membuat lebih banyak bayang-bayang yang timbul.

Dan Newt sendiri, bagi Minho, seakan berpendar di antara sorotan lampu-lampu itu. Membuat Minho seakan mati lemas.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seper-" Hei, tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan Minho bisa berkata sesopan itu? "Tidak, maksudku, kau kenapa?" Minho membetulkan.

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Newt. "Kau tahu, seharusnya aku maklum, wajar saja kau menanyakannya. Aku memang tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai gadis yang bahkan sudah setengah mati membuatku bahagia."

Minho merasa tidak enak hati, "Hei, aku hanya-"

"Aku sadar, jika aku terus menerus membiarkan hal ini, mereka akan patah hati, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat perempuan mana saja terluka. Sebaliknya, aku lebih suka sendiri." lanjut Newt.

"Karena kau tidak mau menyakiti mereka lagi?" ucap Minho. Dirinya tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi setelahnya.

Newt hanya menghembuskan napasnya. Minho sampai-sampai bisa melihat dari jarak sedekat ini betapa lentiknya bulu mata Newt.

Dalam hati Minho mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah berlaku bodoh dengan menanyakan sesuatu yang kini malah membuat pikirannya meracau tak jelas.

Dirinya tak yakin apakah masih sanggup berlama-lama duduk di sebelah pemuda pirang itu ataukah Minho harus pergi saja?

Minho mengikuti arah pandang Newt, "Jadi, itu sebabnya kau sekarang berada di karnaval ini?" tanya Minho. "Berusaha lari dari itu semua?"

"Begitulah," Newt mengangkat bahu.

Minho akhirnya mendapat kesimpulan, bahwa Newt, adalah orang asing yang rasanya sangat dekat dengannya meskipun mereka baru kenal beberapa detik dan itu cukup membuatnya tahu semua hal tentang Newt.

* * *

 **NEWT**

Newt tidak sadar jika dia harus membagi kisah hidupnya pada orang asing bernama Minho.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Minho sepertinya mudah membuat Newt merasa nyaman. Entah karena alasan logis apa, yang jelas Newt suka berada di dekat Minho.

Bau parfumnya begitu menyita indera penciuman Newt. Wanginya lembut, dan tidak menusuk. Sangat terkesan tegas tetapi tidak kejam.

Diam-diam Newt berusaha menyimpan ingatan tentang bau parfum Minho di otaknya.

 _Berusaha lari dari itu semua?_ Kata Minho. Newt berpaling menatap Minho. Rambut di sekitar telinganya bergerak tertiup angin.

"Maksudmu?" Newt terkesan bodoh tiap kali Minho bertanya. Mungkin karena mereka baru kenal.

"Aku juga," ucap Minho sambil nyengir. "Tidak pernah benar-benar cinta pada seorang gadis. Itu sebabnya aku disini."

Bicaranya santai sekali, seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar. Bukan merupakan siksaan bagi para gadis. Tapi di sisi lain, Newt merasa seperti ada yang menyiram hatinya dengan air dingin yang menyegarkan. Karena menanggung beban sendirian itu tak akan pernah mudah.

Alih-alih tersenyum, Newt malah mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sedikit kaget dengan respon Minho. "Dan kau berarti juga menghindari itu semua?"

Minho mengangguk. Kemudian menoleh menatap Newt tepat di matanya. Bola matanya tak sedikitpun bergerak. Seakan-akan Newt sedang menghipnotisnya.

Sekarang Newt sadar, tatapannya juga tak bisa lepas dari iris hitam sejuk Minho. Sepertinya Minho telah _menguncinya_ disitu. Newt berharap agar ritme jantungnya tidak berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

 _Sial._ Newt merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Mengapa waktu menjadi lambat. Sudahkah acara _magis_ itu dimulai?

Kepala Minho kian dekat ke arah Newt. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh menggelitik itu datang, Newt tidak habis pikir. Mengapa perutnya seperti ada serbuan kupu-kupu juga sengatan listrik yang hangat di sekujur tubuhnya?

Newt mencoba untuk tetap fokus. Tapi kepalanya tidak sejalan dengan kemauannya. Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah-

-suara tepuk tangan para penonton yang begitu meriah membuat Newt dan Minho sama-sama menarik diri karena kaget. Newt langsung sadar dan kembali duduk tegak dan ikut tepuk tangan.

Sedangkan Minho, Newt melihatnya.. kesal. Kesal? Memangnya kenapa?

"Minho," Newt menepuk bahunya. "Kau harus lihat itu. Sebentar lagi orang yang akan berjalan di atas tali akan muncul," ucap Newt menutupi kegugupannya. _Apa-apaan ini?_ rutuk Newt dalam hati.

Minho berdeham, "Aku sudah tahu," katanya. "Bisakah kau tidak kelihatan norak macam ini, Newt?"

Newt merengut.

Tapi Minho langsung merangkulnya dan membawa Newt dalam dekapan yang paling hangat setelah dekapan ibunya. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Newt sampai harus menahan napasnya.

"Oke, lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Minho.

Bahu Newt menegang ketika Minho semakin menarik dirinya dalam keposesifan yang lembut, membuaikan. Rasanya Newt ingin _terus_ seperti ini saja.

"Hei," tangan kokoh itu mencoba mengguncang bahu Newt pelan. "Jangan malah melamun,"

" _Get your hand away,"_ ucap Newt sarkatis.

Minho tak menghiraukannya. Kepalanya menyisir keramaian dari ujung ke ujung yang membuat jambul lucunya bergerak-gerak ditiup angin. Kulit Newt berdesir. Sanggupkah dirinya melihat Minho untuk waktu yang lebih lama?

Minho bergumam, " _I don't wanna let you go."_

"Kau ini kenapa?" elak Newt sembari mencoba keluardari rangkulan Minho. Tapi dirinya tak sanggup menahan senyum. Entah kenapa Newt merasa pipinya memerah.

Minho menyeringai lalu detik berikutnya, pemuda ini sudah terbahak-bahak sampai orang di sebelah Minho geleng-geleng kepala karena yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu.

" _You're blushing, Newt. You're insanely cute than sweet. Wanna be my girl?"_ goda Minho.

Newt _blushing_ parah _._

" _Just shut your hole!"_ sialan, Newt salah tingkah. Pipinya makin memerah. Jantungnya seakan mengitung mundur untuk segera meledak.

"Aku rasa aku ing-"

"Hadirin sekalian, inilah saat-saat yang paling kita tunggu. Saksikanlah keajaiban dunia magis dari atas sini. Jangan pernah berhenti melangkah atau kau akan salah mengira-ngira," kata si pembawa acara di sebuah pengeras suara yang membuat para penoton kembali bersorak.

"Bergembiralah, para penonton! Bergembiralah! Sambut dunia dengan satu pijakan berani disini! Ini dia," lampu menyorot sang pejalan yang memegang sebuah galah panjang sebagai penyeimbangnya.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Newt keras-keras tanpa menoleh ke arah Minho. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari kekaguman luar biasa pada orang yang akan berjalan di tali, tepat di atasnya.

"Tidak jadi," kali ini Minho yang merengut.

"Baiklah," gumam Newt. Suaranya teredam teriakan penonton.

"- _I think I wanna say that you are cute in a black sweater, anyway._ "

* * *

 **MINHO**

Bahu Newt menegang. Sesaat semuanya terasa seperti _slow motion._ Minho bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena pipi Newt seketika memerah kembali.

Dan kali ini Minho sanggup memeluk pemuda itu dan mendekapnya seerat mungkin, jika seandainya Newt adalah _miliknya._

Newt tersenyum. Dia menoleh, "Terima kasih," katanya.

Minho tak tahu harus apa setelahnya. Karena mereka berdua kini sama-sama canggung tidak jelas dan hanya berbicara sepatah dua kata atau kadang saling beradu pendapat yang tentu saja Minho mengakui bahwa Newt itu cukup pintar.

Langit kian malam selepas rombongan karnaval itu sudah siap melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kota lain. Kini hanya tersisa segelintir orang yang sudah semakin sedikit. Hembusan dingin angin malam yang terasa seperti menyapu semua kebahagiaan sesaat, turut menyelimuti tempat ini.

Minho tahu, kini adalah saat tersulit. Ketika akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Newt. Otaknya menyuruh Minho untuk bertindak layaknya lelaki sejati. Tetapi hatinya ragu. Jadi dia menawarkan diri untuk menemani Newt pulang.

Sebab, dia khawatir akan keselamatan si pirang.

Dia tak rela membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Apakah Minho terlihat terlalu keibuan sekarang? Rasa-rasanya Minho yang hari ini sudah berubah banyak.

"Jadi," Minho bersuara. "Dimana rumahmu?"

Newt memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku _jeans_ nya. Ada asap yang keluar dari hidungnya seiring Newt berjalan di samping Minho dengan sangat tenang. Rambut pirangnya yang kini sudah terlihat berantakan tertiup angin.

"Di ujung sana, kau lihat cerobong asap itu? Yang warna batanya cokelat kemerahan," kata Newt.

Minho hanya mengangguk.

Lalu hening. Suara gemerisik ranting yang tak berdaun itu sedikit membuat Minho bersyukur setidaknya ada suara. Daripada tidak sama sekali.

Langkah mereka mungkin terlampau cepat. Karena tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah Newt. Tercium bau daging asap dan bau yang khas dari kue jahe serta sup domba, yang sebenarnya sangat mengundang selera makan Minho.

Tapi kali ini matanya hanya terfokus pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Newt berbalik menghadap Minho. Jika diukur, mungkin jarak mereka hanya sebesar dua jengkal.

Newt berdeham sembari mengusap-usap tengkuknya dengan canggung. Minho berani bertaruh bahwa Newt tidak berani menatap matanya. Yang parahnya, malah membuat Minho gemas.

"Um, sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku pulang yang seharusnya tak usah,-"

"Tidak masalah," potong Minho cepat. "Aku tidak keberatan."

Newt mengangguk canggung.

Mereka kembali diam.

Sungguh Minho rasanya tidak ingin malam ini berakhir. Minho tidak mau pergi begitu saja dan membiarkan Newt menghilang dari memorinya. Sungguh. Minho tak rela.

"Newt,"

"Ya?" terlalu cepat. Pikir Minho. Kedua iris karamel tenang Newt kini sudah kembali menatap tepat di matanya.

"Aku.."

Minho menarik Newt ke dalam dekapannya dan memberinya kehangatan lembut yang luar biasa nyaman.

Newt sendiri masih tak berani membalas pelukannya. Sepertinya Newt masih _shock._

 _"Everything that I need is truly you, please freezed the time for me."_

* * *

 **NEWT**

Dalam beberapa menit Newt masih diam membeku tak bersuara. Hanya sesekali mengedip pada jalanan kosong di depannya.

"Kau mau?" lanjut Minho.

Newt kembali mengedip. Hingga sesuatu di dalam dirinya mampu membuat Newt terbangun dari rasa kagetnya, Newt sadar jika dirinya bahkan tak bisa besuara.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan luar biasa cepat. Tetapi aku juga tak mau mengatakan 'selamat tinggal'," gumamnya. Bulu tengkuk Newt meremang. Minho sangat bisa sekali membuatnya meleleh saat ini.

 _"I'm not good at making promises. But you have to say anything right now or I will kiss you on lips,"_ lanjut Minho lebih ke nada sensual di telinganya.

Dan akhirnya, satu dari sekian banyak kata yang Minho ucapkan, Newt mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri.

Newt membalas pelukan Newt lebih erat lagi, kali ini lebih lembut. Membuat Newt akhirnya sepenuhnya bisa mencium aroma tubuh Minho yang sangat begitu _Minho.._

Newt bisa merasakan hembusan napas Minho menggelitik tengkuknya atau saat jemari-jemari Minho mengusap rambutnya, memberinya kesiratan rasa aman yang begitu nyata, juga debaran jantungnya.

Semua mungkin terlalu cepat. Tetapi Newt tahu, ketika dirinya sudah mulai bisa menafsirkan perasaannya nanti.. Newt yakin dirinya tak akan mungkin pernah merasakan penyesalan.

Jadi, Newt kira dia salah besar. Ternyata justru ini bukanlah mimpi buruk seperti yang Newt pikir. Hari-harinya juga akan berjalan sempurna. Newt juga mengakui ini bukanlah musibah.

Dan intinya, Newt menarik semua kata-katanya yang dia ucapkan di awal ketika Newt memilih untuk tidak menghabiskan malamnya di karnaval tahunan ini.

Newt memang bodoh kemarin. Itu sebabnya dia sebenarnya tak ingin mengingat kejadian-kejadian tadi malam. Karena jika diingat-ingat lagi, pipinya akan semakin merah.

Dan Newt sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu pemuda asia itu, sekali lagi. Hari ini.

Yang mungkin akan bertahan seperti itu terus.

* * *

 ** _End_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _a/n : Jadi ceritanya tangan gatel dan otak nyuruh gue untuk segera mempublish cerita ini. Meskipun gue yakin banget ini cerita absurdnya luar biasa banget dan kalah saing dgn author favorit gue di fandom ini *nanges* tapi gak apa, gue msh belajar dan butuh banyak bgt masukan dan kritik._

 _Makasih banyak buat yg udah sempet baca fic ini. Review kalian akan sangat amat benar-benar menyenangkan dan ditunggu! :] lots of loveee_


End file.
